


Battleground

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Tomo do some late night drunken cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleground

It was nearly midnight, and there were two empty bottles of cooking brandy on the counter along with many other things acting as a little barrier. There were also two full grown men sneaking around either side of the large island in the middle of the kitchen like 5 year olds. 

Shannon's cheek were a light pink color and he currently had a case of the giggles as he watched Tomo creep around the island in their kitchen with a pot on his head acting like he was some kind of stealthy soldier. With spatula in hand he eyed the drummer over the marble counter top.

"Ahhhhh ze target is in sight." He says in a really awful french accent. His target being a small pan that they were supposed to be making crepes in. 

"I move innn… for ze final extraction!" He announces raising the spatula to retrieve the finished crepe, that had been done for quite some time now. The two had rather chosen to turning their kitchen into a mini war zone where their only protections where whatever pottery they could get stuck to their heads. 

"Pew pew." Shannon says as he flicks raspberries at the other from the other side of the counter. 

"Shots fired!!" Tomo cries as he dives for cover from the little berries, sending Shannon into another fit of laughter. From the other side of the counter the drummer can hear Tomo call out

"Fire ze missiles!" Before a flappy crepe launches over the counter and smacks him right in the face, sticking there. 

"Ah no! I've been hit!" He cries clutching his chest, Jared wasn't the only one in the family who could act. Sliding to the floor Shanon sprawled as Tomo crouched over to him

"He…. He was a good man… brave fighter… loved crepes." He sniffles placing his hand on Shannon's shoulder. Tomo almost held his laughter in before he heard the drummers muffled giggling from under the pastry. Falling back on his butt next to him Tomo burst out into laughter as Shannon peeled the crepe off his face and joined in as well. 


End file.
